Blond hair, soft skin, blue eyes
by Jaymee238
Summary: A collection of short one-shots on the Kagamine's  Chapter 7- Motivation to move on is all I need. -  Horrible summary OTL
1. What I heard

**A/N:**Here is where im going to write my RinxLen short stories. This one is twincest.  
This is my first fanfic ever so it probably sucks :P  
RinxLen forever wooo

**Disclaimer: **I want to own vocaloid (random person : " YOU WISH" ) yes i do wish but sadly no T-T

* * *

**Chapter one: What I heard**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

I was walking by Rin's room when I heard Miku whisper something. I pressed my ear against the door in attempt to hear. " Rin- chan let me take care of it I will set the mode than you make your move on him."

"Okay Miku but don't make it to obvious. I don't want Len to find out."

I opened the door a little to hear more. Miku began talk again.

" So I will do something to his be-. LEN GET OUT I SEE YOU THERE!"

I didn't notice how wide I opened the door. Oh no Len you screwed up. Miku came charging at me with a leek. I ran to my room and locked the door. I shouted through the door " you cant get me now!"… No answer .I opened the door a sliver to see if Miku was still there. She whacked me with her leek while saying " This should teach you not to eavesdrop on peoples conversations!" After Miku stopped hitting me I plopped down on my soft, king size yellow bed. I ran the words through my head trying to guess what they're going to do to me. I couldn't think of anything so I gave up and went to go ask Rin. I went over to her room and knocked on the door. Rin opened the door. Before she could talk I asked first " what are you and Miku going to do to me?' ( way to be blunt Len :P)

Rin just started to blush. Then she started hoping from foot to foot. She looked like she couldn't wait for something.

Then she finally answered "not gunna tell.. Ohh Miku get out here I cant wait."

Miku came out of no where with a camera. Than Miku sang " smiiilee~" I felt something soft grab my face and pull me in. It was Rin. I was really close to her face. She was breathing heavy and there was a huge blush on her face. I saw a flash in the corner of my eye, Miku took a picture. This was to much for me I cant handle it, I love Rin. No it's wrong and Miku will take a picture! All of a sudden I felt something soft brush my lips, than press against them hard. Rin was kissing me. My eyes widened, I saw another flash. I can't hold back anymore! I put one hand on the back of Rin's head and the other on her back and pulled her closer to me. I started to kiss back. Rin started to do more to. She bit my lip and moved her hand lower down my back. I quickly slipped my tongue in her mouth and swirled it around. Miku gasped and took a bunch of pictures. When we separated both of us were breathing heavy. "Wow" said Miku with surprise in her voice. Then she smiled " guess our plan wasn't needed… but it's too late. Len your gunna have to sleep with Rin I kinda destroyed your bed"

"I'm fine with that" I grabbed Rin's hand and walked down the hallway. Miku started humming a wedding tune, Rin blushed. She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back…. Wait. Did Miku say she destroyed my bed!

* * *

This is my first one so please tell me if there are any mistakes. Tell me what you like and want and i will try to make a chapter about it.  
Your reviews are very important to me. It keeps this fanfic going. so please **R&R ( rate and review) **if you dont a kitten loses a home ( same random person: " stop lying ! ") okay im sorry :(  
a kitten dosen't lose a home if you don't R&R it just makes me happy that someone read my stories :) so remember R&R


	2. When pigs Fly

**A/N:** thank you Bubblycutie, Chikanpo, In-Chan Sakura, Jessie pop for reviewing. You guys are awesome.  
Sorry this chapter is short it was just a quick idea. Twincest

**Disclaimer: **If i owned vocaliod I would be riding my personal roller coaster right now.

* * *

**Chapter 2: When pigs fly**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

The final bell rang. People slowly trickled out of the class room until me and Len were left alone

Len walked up to me, grabbed my arm and aggressively pushed me against the wall. He was forcing my hands against the wall so I couldn't move.  
I enjoyed this. I wanted him to kiss me but he always jokes around so I'm not sure. Len slowly inched closer to my face. He started kissing me at the base of my neck cautiously moving up.  
"L-L-Len what are you doing?" I asked nervously. Now he was kissing around my jaw line. He finally looked up. Our eyes locked in place. I tried to look away but his azure eyes had something about them that wouldn't allow me to.  
Len asked breathing heavily "can I kiss you?"  
Is he for real! Unconsciously I answered back " heh when pigs fly." NO! Stupid Rin you should have said yes!  
Len looked heartbroken. He let go, walked to his desk, grabbed a pencil and paper and began to draw something.  
Hiding the piece of paper behind his back he walked back over to me smirking. " guess what Rin?"  
He whipped the paper from behind his back. It was a picture of a pig with wings. Len continued in a seductive way " pigs can fly." He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me! I blushed super hard. Len notice because he stopped and laughed.  
I asked unsure what he was going to answer " Len what are you doing?" He pulled a list out of no where and checked something off. "I'm having a contest with Mikuo. We're trying to see who can kiss more girls in one week... Sorry Rin"  
I said with disappointment obviously heard in my voice "so you don't like me?"  
Len chuckled " when pigs fly Rin" he winked, gave me a peck on the cheek and left the room.  
I collapsed to the ground. I have just been played by Len Kagamine my twin brother. How twisted are we?

* * *

Len you are meeaann! sorry it was short I will try to make it longer next time. orz  
Please Review, Iwill love you forever :)


	3. Cell phone speak

**A/N: **I just wanted to try this format.  
Twinsest- heh kinda obsessed :P I will make it non-cest next time

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid = not mine :(

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cell phone speak**

* * *

3:40am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-Len I'm bored

3:44am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-What do you want me to do?

3:44am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-I don't know. Let's get a conversation going.

3:46am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Why are you responding so fast?

3:46am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-Like I said in the beginning stupid. .b-o-r-e-d

3:47am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-OHEMGEE! Did you just diss me! :O

3:49am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-See I always knew you were a girl on the inside you even text like one, you little shota ;)

3:51am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Woah woah woah! I wouldn't be talking faltty!

3:51am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-You wanna go let's fight! Remember the time in grade 3. You were walking in class when you and Mikuo-

-you have one new text message  
from: Len Kagamine-

3:52am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Rin it's 3:52 in the morning go to bed.  
If you text back I'm telling mom

3:53am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To:Len Kagamine  
-WAIT! How about we exchange secrets.

3:55am  
From:Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-This is getting interesting. You first.

3:57am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-Lul

3:57am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin kagamine  
-Isn't it lol and what's funny?

3:58am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagmine  
-No I meant lul- love u lots :)

4:00am  
From Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Are you joking?

4:00am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-Nope I'm 100% for real

4:03am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Well if your serious - lul 2 - I love u lots 2

4:08am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Rin? You still there I'm sorry if I upset you. Are you mad?

4:09am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-No I'm just happy 3

4:11am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Want to come to sleep in my bed?

4:11am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-Okay! :D

4:13am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Don't wake up mom and dad. Be careful when you close the door.

4:14am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-They won't be able to hear with the noise there making in there. You are so lucky your room isn't beside theirs. I hear scary things. Scaarryy things.  
* shudders *

4:16am  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Ahahahahaha im crying!

4:16  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
- Shut up I can hear you! you sleep here one day when there having sex.

4:18  
From: Len Kagamine  
To: Rin Kagamine  
-Noooo thank youu~ anyways hurry up and come to my room.

4:19am  
From: Rin Kagamine  
To: Len Kagamine  
-I'm already here.

Len's P.O.V  
My door Slowly opened with a creak. I could see rin's silhouette tip-toeing to my bed. She pulled up the covers and snuggled in with me. I got another text from her : LUL x 2  
I kissed her on the forehead, squeezed her tight and didn't let go.

* * *

AAWWW Len got all lovey-dovey ;) And I wonder what happen to Len in 3rd grade . Should I make a chapter on it? yes/no  
Rate and Review please. If you do you get a free pie. YUM


	4. The Spray

**A/N: **Sorry guys the grade 3 chapter is postponed orz. this is all i can post for now  
I'm having some family issues at home and my laptop got taken away T-T it's so hard to live without Internet!  
anyways if you have any suggestions for the grade 3 chapter please tell me :)

**Disclaimer:** I can't even speak Japanese.

* * *

**Chapter4:The Spray**

* * *

**Len's Pov**

Rin burst into the class room. Her face was red and sweat droplets started forming. She threw herself on me coughing.

"Len -cough, cough- I can't take it anymore."

What is she talking about? Rin coughed a couple times and continued.

"When they're around I cant breath!"

Is Rin confessing her love to me? Finally she will love me back.

She whispered something incomprehensible, then suddenly gripped my shirt.

"Too muuucch." She came really close to my face, our noses were practically touching. Was she going to kiss me! Yes, please kiss me.

"Too much what Rin?"

Her eyes grew twice the size and shouted " OH NO THIS FEELING IS COMING BACK"

"Rin what is it? Your making no sense!"

She froze and stared deep into my eyes. I felt a tingle in my cheeks.

" Kaitooo" whispered Rin.

….-What?-….

"He sprayed to much axe!" She stretched her arm in the are like she was reaching out to someone. "uhhg I can't take it anymore!" Then she inhaled, let out a sigh and dramatically fainted in my arms.

"So she's not going to kiss me?" I wonder out loud.

NO stupid Len. Why did I say that! I know I want to kiss her but she might hate me if I do.

Rin giggled " I never said I was but-" She came really close to my face. I could feel her warm breath on my cheeks.

" If you want I can give you a- ." Rin moved up to me ear and whispered "surprise."

Does that mean she's going to kiss me! I hope so. I closed my eyes waiting for my kiss.

I felt something cold on my lips. It was a lollipop.

Rin smiled "here is my surprise, you like it?" I put on a fake smile " yup I love it." Then ate it.

"Wait I'm not done yet." exclaimed Rin. She pulled the lollipop out of my mouth, placed it on my desk, grabbed my face and pulled me in close all in one swift movement.

"Close your eyes." Said Rin in a low seductive voice. I did what she said. Then she blew on my face shocking me.

"Enough Rin, stop playing with me!" I shouted stepping away. "okay Len I just keep getting scared this is for real."

I closed my eyes, then she kissed me. Not a crazy hard one or with tongue, but it was a nice soft one. I opened my eyes and didn't see her anymore.

Instead Teto was standing beside me blusing crazy. She was cover her mouth as if someone kissed her... Me. Teto. Kiss!

* * *

NARGRAFDJSJADHKKA! This sounds so rushed orz. enough of my crazy shouting.  
I just wanted to post something. anyways please review :)  
and maybe some ideas for the grade 3 chapter...


	5. 3rd Grade Mixup

**A/N: **hEY I don't have much to say so here is the chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to say I don't own it?

* * *

**Chapter 5: 3rd Grade Mix-up**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

I like being in 3rd grade not to old and not to young. I go to vocaloid elementary school, with my twin sister Rin.

Yummy. I could smell banana bread, fresh from the oven. I quickly finished brushing my teeth, got dressed and ran down the stairs. Rin was already at the table chugging orange juice.  
There it is, sitting on a plate waiting for me. "Wait" called Meiko extending her arms out. Unfortunately it was to late. I took a bite. The bread was burning my mouth and hands. I threw it across the table and spat it out. I felt something wet splash on my face and uniform. "Ahahahah." Rin was laughing so hard that she squirted her orange juice on me.

Meiko sighed cross her arms across her chest and said "I told you to wait."  
But I wasn't paying attention to her I was to mad at Rin. "RIN!" I roared, "this is my last clean uniform! And you know at school they won't let you wear anything, but the uniform."  
Rin was still gasping for air. Then she finally spoke but with great trouble.  
"L-L-Len, pffft your f-faaace, was soooo funny! Hahahaha."  
"Rin" said Meiko in a stern voice.  
"hoo okay I'm done. Anyways I can lend you one" she had a evil grin while saying this. Uh-oh I have a bad feeling about this.

"No,no,no,no! I am NOT wearing this to school!" I argued. But it was no use.  
I was wearing the girl vocaloid elementary school uniform. It's horrible. A black skirt with white knee high socks and black flats! The top was a white button up blouse with a black jacket on top. The cuffs of the jacket had yellow lining, and the name of the school was sewn in yellow above the heart.

"Leenn you look so cuuutee!" squealed Rin. "I don't want to look cute. I want to look cool, I'm a man."  
"sure you are." said Rin, thick with sarcasm.  
"Rin, Len you guys better hurry your going to be late." called Meiko.  
"we will be there in a minuet" replied Rin.  
I was just about to leave when Rin pulled me back in.

She had an evil sparkel in her eye. " oh were not done yet Len"  
I backed away slowly, scared what she was going to do to me. But Rin was fast she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. Did I mention she was strong.

I was forced down on a chair.  
"now were going to make you look like a girl. Not like a freaky guy dressing as a girl"  
"hey I was forced to wear this!"  
"shhh Len let me work my magic."

I felt my pony tail elastic being tugged on. I quickly stopped her hands. "Len what are you doing? We're going to be late!"  
"sorry." I closed my eyes and let Rin do her 'magic'.

"wow you have long hair." said Rin as she gently brushed through my hair, it felt nice. I don't think it's that long, my hair is just below my shoulder.  
Rin divide my bangs with ease then clipped them to each side of my head.  
"hold on Len I'm not done. Please don't look in the mirror there's one more thing!" I could hear her light foot steps leaving the room. I had a mini debate in my head.  
Look, or don't look.  
I need to see if I look messed up,  
But Rin told me not to.  
No Len you are a man make your own decisions!

I slowly opened my eyes but something soft held them tight.  
"Len, I told you not to look!" cried Rin.  
"sorry Rin"  
I felt a silky material slip under my hair all around back to the top. Rin pulled it tight and was finished.  
I turned to face her before looking at the mirror. She whispered something and pushed me in front of the terrifying mirror.

I opened my eyes but Rin was standing in front of me. " move Rin I need to see!"  
"I'm over here!" I turned my body to where her voice was coming from. I found another Rin. I looked back at the mirror and touched the glass.  
"is this me?" I was shocked. My bangs were clipped to the sides. She tied half my hair up with a white bow leaving the bottom half out.  
"yup that's you Len"  
"I-I-I look like YOU" I was still shocked.  
Rin giggled. " ya I know it's crazy"

"Rin,Len! If you guys don't come now were not going to school!" shouted Meiko  
"I wish I didn't have to" I grumbled  
"wish denied. Now let's go."  
Rin aggressivly pushed me down the stairs where Meiko was waiting.

Her mouth was hanging open.  
"r-r-rin what did you do?..- which one is Rin?"  
"I am" sang Rin sticking her hand up.  
"okay I can only tell because Len's eyes are slightly darker. Even then it's hard. Oh well get in the car." Rin skipped out the door, I dragged my feet getting ready to be scarred for life.

"Len?" Rin came back wondering why I took so long. She saw the look on my face. " oh don't worry Len you look cute!"  
"Rin" I whined. "stop falling in love with yourself I look like you"  
She thought about this tilted her head to the left and said " oh I guess your right" in a really cute way. I blushed.

I thought grade three was going to be my best year.  
No embarrassing moments.  
Dating the girl I want.  
And most important, looking cool.  
Guess that's not going to happen because this is going to be the worst day ever!

**))))))-At school-((((((**

As we walked into school people were giving us weird looks and whispering.  
"Rin looks cute today." Or "I knew Rin had a twin brother but never a sister!" And girls freaking out " where is Len!"

Finally we were inside. It wasn't much better but not as crowded. I felt something tug on my skirt. It was some guy I don't know. He looked like a tomato " uh rin can I talk to you"  
I guess the real Rin noticed because she stopped. " oh I see you met my other twin who was living with my aunt. Her name is Len-L-L-Lilly!"  
nice cover up Rin. The guy spoke again " well can I talk to you rin?" she smiled at him " sorry I have to show Lilly around,bye!"

I wanted to get out of here as quick as possible so I walked really fast. When I got to class I noticed Rin wasn't there.  
"Rin" called Mikuo. I don't know why but I responded.  
"hi mikuo- I mean hi I'm Li-." Mikuo cut me off. " I know who you are, you're Rin. And I have a crush on you. want to be my girl friend?" Mikuowas blushing. Rin gets a lot of confessions.  
My reaction was "huh?"

I started waving my hands in the air.  
"no no you don't understand!"  
Mikuo looked hurt. " oh even if you don't like me back I still like you."  
Out of no where he KISSED me!  
ME! Kagamine Len, a b.o.y. Well who can tell when I am dressed as Rin! Where did she go? I am going to kill her for this.

I tried to push him off but he wouldn't move. After 5 seconds he got off. " Did you just kiss me!" I bellowed not hiding my voice. People were staring. "L-Len?" questioned Mikuo stating into my eyes. " no I'm-"  
Now Miku cut me off. " g'morning everyone" she sang skipping in the room. " Mikuo look who I found you can confess your love to her now..." Miku and Mikuo looked between the two rin's. They tilted their heads to the right, "huh?" was all they could say. "okay,okay. I will explain" said Rin.  
"well I got Len's last uniform dirty so he had to borrow mine. So I did his hair close mine so he would look like me because Miku told me Mikuo was going to confess and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "

"ouch, I'm hurt either way I just kissed Len!" said Mikuo in a disgusted tone.  
"well I'm not happy I got attack by you. Even if you don't like me I like you." I shot back mocking him.

"now Rin let me get this straight. Knowing it was my last uniform you purposely got my shirt dirty so I had to wear your uniform.  
And you did my hair like yours. And you left me alone when you saw Mikuo so he would confess to me. Now is this all true?" I questioned.  
"ya I guess so" Rin answered grinning.  
"You evil, stupid, short, dumb sister!" I shouted. Miku and Rin were laughing so hard they couldn't hear anymore. Mikuo and I were blushing.

Now that the whole school knows I am dressed as a girl they think I am a cross dressing freak. Miku and her big mouth! My reputation is ruined, so I try my best to forget this day.

* * *

I tried to make Len seem like those kids who think they're all cool :P I probably failled. orz  
Please Review, you will make this girl very happy :)


	6. Orange and Yellow umbrellas

**A/N: S**orry for the looooooong updat.. ORZ**  
**It was raning outside today. One of those cheesy umbrella sharing anime clips flashed in my head.  
Anywaaayys Iwanted to make it with Rin and Len plus a twist :D**  
**Enjoy :)  
OH it's non-cest one

**Disclaimer: **I do not own vocaloid or umbrella... Well I do own an umbrella but not the song by Rihhana

* * *

**Chapter 6: Orange and Yellow Umbrellas**

* * *

"oh no, oh no, oh no" I shouted running down the stairs. " I have to see the weather forecast!" I looked on the table where the t.v remote usually is. It's not there! "ohh no I need to find it"  
I dug around the couch looking for the remote. I threw the last pillow off the couch... "AHA here it is!" Now to put it on channel 5.

The weather lady said it was going to rain in the after noon. Yes I can't wait for the end of the day.

I started to sing umbrella by Rihanna.  
"you can under my um-brella ella ella ella"

My one year younger sister Rui came down the stairs. "Is it gunna rain sis?"  
"Yup and I can't wait! Don't forget your umbrella."

Oh god I sound like a mom.

Rui said with a devious smile " oh I won't" then we left for school.

Before the bell rang indicating school started I checked in Len's locker to see if he had an umbrella. " Len is dumb for telling everyone his combo" I mumbled to myself as i twisted the lock.  
Ahh his locker smells good! No Rin don't get sidetracked! He did have one but that wasn't going to stop me from sharing an umbrella with Len. I slipped his yellow umbrella in my bag and headed for class.  
The final bell rang. And yes it was raining! I sang to myself "It's raining raining oh baby it's raining~" as I ran to Len's locker so we could share. There he was, beautiful Len, my prince. Trying not to sound suspicious I asked " Len do you have an umbrella?"

"hold on Rin let me check... Where is it? It was right here in my locker!"

Yes so far so good. "uhh you can share with me if that's alright"

I held out my orange umbrella looking away to hide my blush. Len had a big smile on his face " thanks Rin your a lifesaver" uwaaa Len's smile is so cute!

We were standing at the entrance of the school about to leave when Rui came running at me. "Rin~! I don't have an umbrella."  
"Rui I told you to take one!"  
"Sorry Rin. Do you have an extra?"  
Rui swiftly unzipped my bag reached in and took out Len's umbrella.

"Hey that's my umbrella!" said Len accusingly. I blushed crazy, my face was burning! I gave Rui a death glare. She kinda looked scared but just shrugged it off. Oh ho Rui you better watch your back I'm going to get you.

"Len-kun now that you have an umbrella can you share with me?"  
What did she just say?  
Len looked uncertain but gave in to Rui's sparkling eyes. " oh fine."  
What did **he** just say?  
Rui you ruined my day! And Len how could you agree? Rui and Len walked off leaving me behind.

While walking alone I got a text from Len : I wanted to share with you.  
At the end was one of those arrow three hearts. I felt my heart beat quicken.  
I wrote back: me to with two of the heart things at the end.  
Rui sent me a text: Uhh get a room you two. Len's blushing like crazy what are you texting him? Naked pictures :P

* * *

Uuugghh- my title wouldn't go in the middle. I clicked the center button like 1billion times but i didnt work. :(  
Please Review so I update earlier. well it all depends on if i can think of a story :P but still your reviews make me very happy :3


	7. Motivation

**A/N:** Woah it's been forever since i updated :O I ran out of story juice...  
Well please enjoy my quick story i made just for an update.

**Disclaimer: **NEVER!

The words len say to rin are from the t.v show the last airbender book 2 episode 2 with the nomads  
I recommend you watch it :)

**

* * *

Motivation**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V**

It's 5:30am, I am bored out of my mind and hungry. I don't know why I skipped dinner and lunch yesterday, crazy must run in the family. Well now I am going to do something else crazy, since no stores are open I will go the shifty convenience store mom told me to avoid. Oh well it's not like anything will happen and if something does whop dee doo. I snuck out pass my younger twins Rui and Rei, past mom's room and out the door, let the fun begin!…

Why am I even doing this, there is food in the house. Half way to the store I realised this was stupid and a waste of my time, the sun is starting to rise I better get back before Rei explodes. I turned back and headed home , not as fun as I expected it to be. From the corner of my eye I notice a bunch of rags shift, yes! Something fun about to happen. I kicked the pile, I felt something soft it was human but no one screamed. Slowly arms and legs slithered out from underneath then a girl popped out. "Why did you kick me?" She questioned in a dull tone, hey she looks like me kinda of. We have the same dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes, even her eyes look dead and bored of life like mine. I don't like the look in her eyes though they don't suit her. Maybe the words of my dad before he died may help her. He told me I was suppose to keep the family together but that didn't really work out so much. " Hey do you want anything?" the girl grunted. "If not the stop staring and leave! just let me die" I inhaled a deep breath and spoke in a deep low voice for the fun of it. " You have to come with me, we have been waiting"

Her eyes lit up full of joy. " I'll finally be off the streets!" she shouted. Instantly I felt bad, she thought I was being serious. " Oh god no I was only kidding.-" I started. " Then don't fuck with me I have been through a lot okay! Why would you even think of doing that you dumbass! Making a already miserable girl with no hope hopeful then you say you are kidding! Are you mentally challenged? Get away from me you bastard!" Screeched the girl, she was attracting attention. " SHUT UP" I roared. Slowly I leaned in the girl quivering in fear. Then I began to sing my fathers words in a low, gentle voice

"Even if your lost you can't lose the love because it's in your heart." I wanted to give her motivation. The girl smiled " the love is gone I'm far to lost to get it back"

"same with me, maybe we can help each other?" I extended my arm to the girl. She pondered if she should trust me. " I have nothing else to lose" she mumbled and took my hand. "Rin"

"What" I asked lost.

"that's my name, you?"

"Len" I responded with a smile.

Hopefully Rei and mom won't mind….

* * *

**Well that's my short story, with a cliff hanger :O**  
**well should i continue it, as a separate story. Please review and add to your favorites.**

**And on a random note, please check out my deviantart page username: Rojeko It would be greatly appreciated :D **


End file.
